


should've told you (what you meant to me)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [47]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Cursed Storybrooke, F/F, Fantasizing, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a nice thought, the idea of knowing Regina in another life, in another world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	should've told you (what you meant to me)

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Kathryn/Regina - another time and place. Takes place during cursed Storybrooke presumably before Kathryn and Regina ever met.

Kathryn often saw Regina around Storybrooke.  It was always under normal circumstances—fetching morning coffee, grocery shopping, grabbing an umbrella from her trunk.  Regina always smiled politely and nodded, as if accepting Kathryn’s gaze without being offended by it.

But sometimes Regina’s smooth gaze sent a chill down Kathryn’s spine and made her stomach turn, like she was experiencing an intense bout of déjà vu.  She’d catch a glimpse of the sun shining on Regina’s hair and suddenly her mouth would taste like sweet apples; she’d hear Regina’s heels clicking on the pavement and feel rich velvet beneath her fingertips.

 _Why do I feel like I know her?  Why do I feel like I_ love _her?_

One night, she dreamed of Regina.  Regina was bundled in ice-blue furs, her lips painted blood red, and she smiled at Kathryn and offered her a shiny apple out of the palm of her hand.  “For you, princess,” she said, her gaze gentle and loving.

And Kathryn took her offering, reaching out for the fruit, her own arm covered in a rich brocade sleeve she knew she’d never worn before.  But before she could take the apple, she woke.

It was a nice thought, the idea of knowing Regina in another life, in another world.

 _No matter_ , she’d shake away her dreams with a sigh.  _Even in another life, she still wouldn’t notice me._

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Katy Perry's "The One That Got Away"


End file.
